The Girl With Auburn Hair
by Soni133
Summary: Bolin dreamed of an impossible girl with auburn hair for months. June had dreams that she never remembered. When he and her meet in a bakery, and she doesn't recognize him, what issues are in store for the future couple.
1. Chapter 1: Bolin

Bolin awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon. For a moment, he lost recollection of the dream he had just had. As he awoke he began to remember his dream.

A girl.

_That _girl. The one with red hair and brown eyes. The one that had visited his dreams for well over a month. The impossible girl he had fallen in love with every night.

He jerked out of bed with a twinkle in his eye and stretched. He walked lightly, as if he were on clouds, to the kitchen where he was reminded of the bear-pig bacon on the stove. He looked around his house, the kitchen and living room were connected, with no walls separating the two rooms. He laid down on the couch and, with a sigh, crossed his arms behind his head.

"You had that dream again, didn't you," came the comment from his elder brother.

Bolin looked over at Mako from his place on the couch, a blush creeping across his face. Between the brothers nothing much needed to be said, that was helpful in the arena, during a fight, but not when privacy was wanted. Of the things that annoyed him about his brother, that had to be the most prominent.

"You _do_ know she's not real, right?" Mako asked with a sigh.

"Come on Mako, not today," Bolin sighed with pleading eyes.

"You have to grow up some time."

"What if she is real, what if its a sign?"

Mako ignored his younger brother and rolled his eyes as he put a plate of food down in front of his brother. "Practice is in ten minutes, eat up."

Bolin ate quickly and thought about his mysterious girl with auburn hair. In his dreams she was spontaneous, fun and an amazing cook. He wondered if she would be so perfect when he finally found her. He knew it would happen one day, he would be walking down the street and she would bump into him. They would recognisze him immediately. She would fall endlessly in love with im, and one day they would get married.

He realized that he had been staring at a wall for five minutes and got up quickly, ditching his plate in the sink and got changed for practice.


	2. Chapter 2: June

June awoke to her brother screaming her name from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okie dokie," June called back as she walked downstairs.

"What time do you work until?" Chadwick asked as she sat down in front of a plate of waffles. He was her older brother and, though they shared a lot of features, a high nose and slanted eyes, there were two main differences between them. The first being their genders, the second being their hair. Hers was long and auburn and annoying, his was short and brown and easy to deal with.

"I work until six."

"Wanna go out for noodles after work?"

June shrugged and yawned.

"So that's a yes. Okay, I'll pick you up at six." Chad paused as he cleaned his plate, "I gotta go to work, are you okay or do you need a ride?"

"I can walk," June replied with a smile. she finished her waffles as he left, then proceeded to take a shower.

After she showered she listened to the radio a bit and read the newspaper that had hit her door with a large _THWOMP. _

**Fire Ferrits Beat Impossible Odds in Game Tuesday Night.**

June hadn't ever truly understood pro-bending, and figured she'd read up on the rules one day. Thoughts of the mysterious game she never tried to understand as she got ready for work. She left the small home that once housed four people. She could see the beginning of skyscrapers down the road and headed towards them.

The walk to _Sea Side Bakery_ was not a short one. She lived about an hour away, walking. The bakery was a block away from the bending arena, so they got a lot of customers. By the time she arrived it was nearly one.

"I'm hear Luna," she called to the young woman that owned the bakery as she entered through the back.

"Perfect, Amy hasn't shown up and I'm swarmed."

June walked to the counter after putting her white and pink apron on and throwing her hair into a ponytail. "I can handle this, you go take a water break."

"You're a life saver."

"I know, I know." June replied as she took orders. She worked hard for hours, taking order after order, the time blending into itself. Yet, as mundane as it was, she felt exited as she took orders and got experience. She took her break at around three o'clock.

She sat at the front window of the store and ate a few cookies. She was staring blankly out the window when someone sat down beside her. "Are you on break?"

It was Amy, a young woman that usually worked the same shifts as her. Amy was blond and tall and slim, almost the opposite of June.

"Luna isn't very impressed with you m'girl."

"Why? I'm supposed to start in ten minutes."

"You were supposed to start four hours ago."

"No," she dragged on, "Today's thursday, right?"

"Amy it's friday."

"Shit, I thought it was wierd I had a late shift for two days in a row."

June got off her seat, "you go talk to Luna, I'm going to get back to work."

"I dont get why you work so hard, your brother and you are loaded, right?"

"It's good experience," Luna replied before throwing her paper bag in the garbage, and, without another word, went back to working the till.

Finally, after another few hours of regulars buying the same food over and over, a new customer walked in. June found him familiar, but couldn't place him.

"Two orders of Fire Flakes," he said with a blush and a cocky smirk.

"Is that all?"

"I'll also take the time you get off work," he replied as people whispered around them.

"That'll be six Yuans."

He paid and tried to remain confident through the rejection.

"Next customer please," she called, happy to end the awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3: Bolin

Bolin sprinted the short block and a half to the arena from _Sea Side Bakery_. He entered the living room of his apartment huffing harder than the big bad wolf.

"Bolin, maybe we should amp up your cardio," came the snide remark from Mako as Bolin continued to catch his breath.

"Hah hah," came Bolins face, aimed at the ground. "You'll never believe what just happened."

"A dinosaur riding a cheetah attacked the city and only left this building standing," Mako sarcastically replied with a laugh.

"No, that would be cool. This is cooler. The girl, the one from my dreams. Yeah, I just met her. Just now. At the bakery."

"I totally believe you."

"Mako why would I lie about this?"

"Because you're a sad little man."

Bolin resisted the urge to let out a growl and rolled his eyes. "Come see."

"Bolin its almost six, can it wait 'till after dinner?"

"Lets go out for dinner. Noodles?"

"Bolin," Mako said sternly.

"Please. I saw her."

Mako sighed. "Fine.

The pair walked slowly to _Sea Side Bakery_. The younger brother lost in thought about the perfectness that encompassed _her_.

"I don't see anyone with red hair here," Mako said as they walked into the bustling restaurant. Bolin looked around and his face dropped. He saw the woman at the cash register wave to someone, but that someone wasn't in the restaurant. The sound of idle chatter filled his ears as he slowly realized that he'd missed his chance. He stood tall and walked up to the fair, skinny woman at the counter.

"Is there a girl with red hair that works here?"

"June has brownish red hair."

"June? Is that her name?" Bolin mumbled to himself excitedly. "Was she working today?"

"Yeah, I think her and Chad went to dinner. You aren't stalking her, are you?"

"No, its a long story. Does she work tomorrow."

"I don't know, and I'm not checking for you. Look, theres a line, are you gonna order anything?"

Bolin looked behind him and saw the long line. "I'm sorry, thanks for everything."

"Yep," called the slim woman. "I'm sorry for the wait," she began with the next customer.

"I'll come back tomorrow and see if she's working," Bolin said after explaining what he'd learned in the bakery as they neared the noodle house.

"She's going to think you're crazy," Mako said holding the door open.

"She's going to think I'm persistent."

"Persistent is another word for annoying."

"It's also another word for confident."

"Not by definition," Mako replied. "Table for two."

"Right this way," the woman said leading them to a booth near the window.

They sat and opened their menu's. They could hear the setting down of utensils, followed by a feminine voice claiming to be full, and a man asking for a check. A couple across the restaurant laughed loudly at something one had said and they soon stood and left.

At the last moment Bolin looked up and saw her- his girl with auburn hair.


	4. Chapter 4: June

Chad, as usual, was right on time with picking up June. The moment he walked through the front door he walked up to Luna. June took off her apron and got ready to leave while June and Chad talked.

"Your sister is such a dear," the older woman told Chad. "What do you two have planned for tonight?"

"We're going out for dinner."

"Enjoy yourselves. Treat your sister well," Luna smiled as she told Amy to get back to work.

Chad and June entered Chad's _satomobile _and started towards the noodle house. "You know you don't need to work."

"Yeah, I know, but im saving up to own my oun bakery."

"You're only sixteen."

"Yeah, I need to plan for my future."

"June," Chad groaned.

"Plus, i get money to goof around with."

"I can give you money if thats what this is about."

June rolled her eyes, "It's okay, I honestly like working". They got to the noodle house quickly and June got out.

"Table for two?" the woman in the main entrance asked them as she collected the menus.

"Yes please," June replied as they were led to a table on the opposite end of the room from the window. They both ordered noodle bowls, hers chicken and his beef.

"Hey do you still have those dreams," Chad asked june.

"What dreams?"

"The ones about that guy."

"What happened in them again?"

"I don't know you always just woke up and said that you had a dream about a guy that asked you out and you went on a date and talked and got to know eachother."

"I dont remember." June replied as their food was placed in front of them. she shrugged and dove into the food, too hungre to speak as she ate. She heard someone come in and get a table for two. The pair were seated in a booth by the window.

"Wanna hear a crappy joke," Chad asked with a grin.

"Of course," June replied extaticly.

"Two cannibals eat a clown, and one turns to the other and says, 'hey does this taste funny to you?'"

June snorted and let out a laugh. "That is the worst joke I've ever heard."

He laughed with her and stood to pay the bill as he put on his jacket. June stood aswell and walked to the exit, where Chad had just finished paying. she turned around and met the green eyes of a bulky man. She recognised him as the guy that had asked her what time she got off earlier. She turned without aknowledging him and proceeded to walk to her older brother's car.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"I'm going to do my nails and shower. Maybe I'll do a facial."

"Ooh, facials, so interesting," Chad mocked.

June laughed and turned on the radio. There was coverage of a sports game soshe just turned it off. "Maybe I'll go for a walk first."

"You do you, lil' sis."

"What ever you goof." She said. When they got out of the car June decided against the walk and went to her room. She made a mask out of egg yolk and egg white and put it on her face. While she waited for it to dry she sat in the living room and listened to the radio with her silence that fell on the two of them was neither uncomfortable, nor comfortable, as there was nothing to be said.

When the mask was dry, June washed it off and went to go paint her nails green, as she applied the lacquer the colour of that boys green eyes popped into her head. It was a beautiful shade. Like a medow at the beggining of spring, or paint that had been mixed.

She was lost in the thought of his eyes for a while as she stared at the bright green on her nails. She couldn't place where she recognised him from, or why him and not someone more attractive. June shook herself awake and decided to go say goodnight to her brother, who was listening to the end of the game when she went downstairs.

Junes dreams that night were vivid and stayed with her a little bit longer that dreams usually did. She was in a field, sitting as choldren played in a park nearby.

"Hey," a voice called from the edge of her vision. It was the fermiliar boy. He was standing and went to sit as she layed down. "Your name is June, right?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" she asked him as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"My name is Bolin. I'm glad we've finally introduced ourselves. We've been meeting here for months now.

"I," she paused for a moment, "I dont remember meeting you, outside of taking your order."

"Oh." his voice conveyed everything he was thinking, and paired with his face she felt as though she had dissapointed him.

"I never remember my dreams."

"I always remember mine," he replied, she couldnt bare look at him anymore so she turned to face the sky. They were silent as she let her hands rest at her side

"Come watch the clouds with me".

"You always want to watch the clouds," he said as he moved his head to look up without laying down.

"I like clouds".

"I know you do."

"I don't feel like being random today."

"Do you usually?"

"Usually I do what I feel like. Today I feel calm. It may be the company." She could almost feel the smile radiating of his face as the sun beat down on her. "It's warm here."

"Yeah."

They faced eachother, and une closed one eye, as to block the sun from messing with her vision. Bolin moved his hand so it held hers. They were silent for a long while until he spoke. "I'll come find you tomorrow."

"How will I know it's you?"

"A secret code? How about a bad joke?"

"I don't know any."

"Two cannibals are eating a clown, one turns to the other and says, 'Does this taste funny to you?'"

"That may be the worst joke I've ever heard."

"My brother told it to me." June covered her eyes with one arm and let bolin keep his hand on hers. She heard him lay down beside her. The longer she lay like that the more tired she found herself, until, finally, she fell asleep.


End file.
